


To Sleep is an Act of Faith

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could feel himself blushing. Caught in the act once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep is an Act of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daisiesdaily @ LJ for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Written for hearditbothways @ LJ, based on the prompt; _Jared watching Jensen when he sleeps. Not in a creepy way. Jensen fell asleep on the couch. Established relationship._

“Hey, Jen, is pizza…” Jared trailed off when he saw Jensen. Sound asleep on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, one hand on his stomach and the other one buried in Sadie’s fur.

Jared can feel himself smile. He loves the sight of Jensen sleeping. It’s really the only time he can watch Jensen without getting mocked. Without Jensen teasing him for being “girly and all romantic and shit”.

It’s his favorite time of the day, when Jensen’s so exhausted he can, and will, fall asleep anywhere. Like right now. It can’t have been more than five minutes since they even got inside.

Jared can understand it, though. He’s about ready to drop dead at any second himself. It’s been a hectic few days, with the wrapping of filming, their private celebration and going straight to the convention with all the fangirls.

It’s been worth it, though. Because now he can spend as much time staring at Jensen, as he wants – and have Jensen teasing him about it - without anyone around to hear it.

“How long have you been standing there?” Jensen’s sleepy voice shook Jared out of his thoughts. He could feel himself blushing. Caught once again in the act.

“Not long…” Jared shrugged, but knew at once that he hadn’t sounded the least bit convincing.

Jensen cocked an eyebrow, and chuckled lazily. “You were watching me sleep, weren’t you?”

Jared loves Jensen like this. All tired and lethargic but still able to know exactly what Jared’s been up to. “Maybe…”

Jensen laughs again, as he stands up and stretches, exposing a strip of his toned stomach. “Come on, let’s go to bed…” he says and takes Jared’s hand, pulling him in for a kiss.

**The End**


End file.
